


Switches and Smiles

by Cookidomo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/Cookidomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snape is absent for a day, Draco and Harry have to work on a potion together. But what happens when the potion goes terribly wrong and brings a wave of unexpected events? (AU where Snape is alive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the idea of body swapping isn't new but I wanted to try it! Just thinking of where I want this to go makes me excited. I'll try to update this as quickly as I could (while making sure the quality is good too). Thank you c:

The reason why Stone was their Potions teacher for today instead of Snape was because of Snape's absence. No one knew where he was or why he was absent and no one dared to ask.

 Harry too decided not to question it.

 He had thought that with Snape's absence, he would be able to relax.

 But even without Snape, Harry was feeling miserable.

 He swore that Malfoy would be the death of him.

 “I refuse to work with you.” Malfoy grumbled as he stirred the cauldron in a clockwise direction.

“I don't want to work with you either.” At those words, Malfoy shot him a baleful look.

 Harry glared back with the same intensity as he poured vials into the pot. “Bugger off, Malfoy. If you would hold off on being a git for a while, we would be able to finish this quickly.”

 “You-” Before he could finish, Professor Stone gave them both a look. 

They quickly resumed their work, with Harry pouring any vial he could get a hold of. That meant every vial sitting at the table they were working on.

 “Potter...” Malfoy looked at Harry with wide eyes.

 “What?”

 “I don't think the potion is supposed to be this color.” Malfoy gestured at the other cauldrons. “It's supposed to be...a blueish hue if we followed the instructions clearly.”

 Harry's eyes flickered around the room. Malfoy was right. Everyone else had blue potions, and they had...purple.

 “Shit, Malfoy, I must have...” He didn't have to finish.

Soon both of their faces reflected the horror that they felt.

 “Time's up!” The (substitute) Potions teacher announced. “Okay, I would like you to use the plastic cups to scoop up a bit of the liquid. A teaspoon would be enough I suppose. Then drink the potion.”

 Classmates gave each other worried glances and Stone gave them a dazzling smile. He obviously wasn't worried about their well being.

 “The potions we were mixing weren't harmful. Not one of them would harm you.” Hermione explained, before she downed the potion.

 Assured by her words, others soon followed suit.

“What are we going to do?”

 “You heard what Hermione said. Even if we messed up, the potion wouldn't harm us.” Harry scooped up the frothy purple liquid and took a sip tentatively.

 He had expected it to taste bitter but it was surprisingly sweet. Assured by the pleasant taste, he finished rather quickly.

 “...Okay.” Malfoy took a deep breath and with shaking hands, he lifted the potion to his lips.

 Squeezing his eyes shut he swallowed the liquid. It turned out to not be as bad as he thought.

 It was sweet, like the chocolate fudge cake Hogwarts served. It wasn't until his shoulders relaxed that he realized he was tense the whole time.

~ ~

That night Draco couldn't sleep. He felt so _itchy_.

 Scratching did not help, it just left pink marks on his pale skin.

 He ended up tossing and turning for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up and realize that something is terribly wrong. They're not in their own bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry! I'm struggling with the spacing. :(( I heard that some people prefer to read with the text spaced out instead of cramped together and I'm trying to do that. D": I hope this is okay, I've been struggling with the spacing for at least 10 minutes.

When Harry woke up, rumples and bed-hair everywhere, the first thing he did was feel around the bedside table. His hand closed around a wand instead of the spectacles he sought.

He tried feeling around the table again but came up with nothing. Frustrated, he forced his eyes open and found that he...could _see_?

He blinked several times. Things didn't look blurry. He didn't have to squint or trip over himself trying to find his glasses. He didn't even _need_ his glasses.

Elated by this realization, he ran his hand over his face and found, to his delight, no spectacles covering his face.

 Harry got up from his bed and ran his hand through his hair to smooth down the strands. His hair was surprisingly soft and unlike what he was expecting. From what he remembered from yesterday, his hair was all rough and uncared for.  
He shrugged it off since he was still sleepy, and decided to go wash up.

The first thing he did was grab his green toothbrush (it was his favorite because Molly gave it to him). Squirting a generous amount of mint toothpaste, he brushed his teeth slowly with his right hand.  
And when his eyes finally met his reflection in the mirror, he screamed and almost choked on toothpaste.

~ ~

 

After the Battle Of Hogwarts, Harry felt different. Something had changed. He had gone through a lot -they all had, but nothing- prepared him for this.  
He felt like Voldemort was in front of him again; he felt helpless and horrified. Perhaps a little afraid too.

A loud voice pulled him away from his thoughts.  
“Potter!” Malfoy all but yelled as he stormed into the room.

Harry started. He wasn't used to hearing his own voice. He didn't think he’d ever be. It was too weird. 

“Malfoy.”  
“What the hell- What-”  
“Calm down.” Harry said, despite the fact that he himself had a meltdown a few minutes ago.

“Easy for you to say.” Malfoy held his chin up proudly. “It must be nice to be me.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.  
“Anyway, why is your hair so messy?” Malfoy grimaced. “I've been trying to smooth it down for the past hour.”

Harry cut in quickly before he could make another comment. “We have other things to talk about than the state of my hair.”  
Malfoy curled his lip in disgust but nodded reluctantly.

“I've done some thinking and I've realized that the potion from yesterday must have done this.” Harry gestured at his body.  
“Obviously, Potter.” He sneered. “Do you get paid to state the obvious?”

“Shut up, Malfoy. I'm not done.”  
“Just get to the point.”

Harry huffed and ran a hand through his hair.  
Malfoy was so infuriating sometimes.  
“Before you interrupted me, I was stating that the potion was the cause. As for what I was trying to get to before you interrupted me, mind you, was that I think we should go to Snape if he's here today. I'll make a list of the vials we used. He might be able to whip up an antidote for us.”

“Fine.” Malfoy began making his way to the door. “I'm going downstairs to eat.”  
Harry sighed in relief. They finally had a plan to get through this whole ordeal.

When he was done sitting around, he decided to grab a bite. He had to change out of his pajamas before he went downstairs so he looked around the room.  
The closet he spotted was fancy and he supposed he should take the risk so he dug through the closet he presumed was Malfoy's.  
That _wanker_ had so many clothes it was a wonder that the closet could close! And as if that wasn't already bad enough, he found that nearly all of them were suits and formal wear.

 In the end, he decided to play safe and grab a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of dark trousers; he couldn't go wrong with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy, I managed to write more than I have for a few months... :/ I had Writer's Block for a long time. I hope I can manage to piece together something good. Hope you guys like this chapter!

By the time Harry arrived at the dining hall, he was ravenous. The grumbling of his stomach was so loud that he swore he could feel people staring (and they actually were). He hadn't realized his mistake until he sat down at his usual table.

Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were staring. Malfoy kept glaring with _his_ body and Harry wanted to tell him to stop. The look on his face was unbecoming.

Ron, surprisingly, was the first to break the silence. “Why are you here, Malfoy?” His words, laced with venom, and the look on his face was anything but welcoming.

“Ron- I mean Weasley...You have a problem with me sitting here?” Harry wanted to slap himself (and Malfoy looked ready to do it for him).

“Yes.” Harry flinched. He supposed he couldn't expect any less though, with Ron and Malfoy's history and all.

He tried to throw them a scowl as he got up. Malfoy was grinning at him, as if he was saying that Harry wasn't doing it right. Seeing that made Harry frown at Malfoy.

In the end, no matter how much he wanted to explain that he was _Harry_ , he couldn't since he was in Malfoy's body. It was best to act like nothing happened until the whole thing blew over so he grabbed his tray of food and moved to the table with the Slytherins.

Harry set his tray down slowly. That confrontation had made him lose his appetite. Pansy and Blaise looked up as he sat down next to them.

“What were you doing over there, Draco?” Pansy inquired as she nibbled at her blueberry pancakes.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize she was talking to him. He was used to himself being addressed as “Malfoy.”

“...Nothing.” He began nibbling at his muffin. “I forgot- I was just...I just wanted to talk to Potter.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes. Harry was sure that he blew his cover but instead of suspicion, Pansy's expression softened into... _sympathy_. “I know you don't like Potter, Draco, but he _defeated_ the Dark Lord.”

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was getting at. She _had_ tried to give Harry to Voldemort. If she showed any signs of disdain towards him, she would only damage her reputation further.

Despite all the atrocious things she had done, Harry felt a little bad for her. If he had been powerless and afraid, he wasn't sure what he would have done in her place. Maybe he would have done the same, maybe not. But in that case, Harry did understand where she was coming from.

“...I know.” He finally said. “I wanted to see if we could put the past years at Hogwarts behind us.” It wasn't exactly a lie. Harry did want to speak to Malfoy, without both of them jumping at each others throats every chance they got.

“I didn't think I would ever hear you say that.” This time she had a genuine smile on her face.

~ ~

After their classes, Harry and Malfoy showed up in front of Snape's office. Malfoy had seen him teaching a class before so they knew he must be in his office. Snape was usually in his office or the Potions classroom; it made Harry wonder what he did in there but he figured it was better if he didn't know. Harry shook his head firmly. He had to focus on his task.

Harry rapped on the door once, then twice.“Snape, it’s me, Harry. Malfoy and I need your help.” His words received no response despite his urgent pleas. “Malfoy...Try knocking on the door.”

Malfoy made a face and tried to sneak away. Harry grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. Malfoy looked ready to strangle him. Luckily, before he could do anything, the door opened.

“Draco, what brings you here?”

Harry stepped into the study, dragging in a very distraught Malfoy (in this case it looked like Malfoy was the one pulling Harry along). It was such a laughable sight that even Snape couldn't keep the tight-lipped smile from his face.

“So yesterday you were absent and we were working together on a potion and we added the wrong things in and then we woke up like this.”

“Stop your rambling, Pott-...Draco.”

“Actually he _is_ Potter.”

“What?” Snape gave them a disbelieving look. That was when Harry decided to step in and hand him the list of vials they used.

Snape's eyes quickly scanned the paper. Eyes widening, he said “So...You're Potter.” He pointed.

“And you're...Draco.” They nodded in unison and he sighed. “It's going to take me a while to get the antidote ready.”

“How long?”

“A while.” He gave them a pointed look. “Maybe a few days.”

Any signs of hope were wiped from their faces. That meant they would have to stay in each others bodies for an extended period of time.

“I'll let you know when it's done.” Snape shooed them away from his office. And when they were well on their way he added, as an afterthought, “You two need to work on acting your part to make this believable.”

When they were a little ways from the Snape's office Malfoy started mouthing off in anger. And as he complained, his words grew more and more heated.

“It's not my fault.” Harry ground out.

“It is your bloody fault, Potter! How could you have not looked at the contents before mixing them in?”

“You didn't notice either!” Harry protested. His eyes narrowed.

Malfoy's wand was out. He pointed his wand at Harry, and well aware of the fact that Malfoy could hex him before he could even utter a word, Harry tackled the blonde boy to the floor. Soon they were a snarling mess on the floor, throwing punches and kicks wherever they could. By the time they were done, Malfoy was breathing as hard as he was, jaw sore and face bruised.

“Are you done, Potter?” Harry nodded mutely and Malfoy said, with a huff “Then get off me.”

Harry got up so clumsily he almost tumbled back onto the floor. Malfoy was just as bad. He was swaying so much that it was a surprise that he didn't fall.

“Seriously, Malfoy. We're going to have to start acting the part.” Harry sighed. “The reporters are going to notice that something is up with us.”

"I'm aware." Malfoy looked at him for a moment and then without another word, he left.

~ ~ 

Harry hadn't talked to Malfoy after their “fight” (he wasn't sure what to call it since they were always arguing anyway) so he was surprised when Malfoy sauntered into his room the next morning.

“We're going to pull this off.” Malfoy announced. “So get out of bed. You have to fix your hair.”

Harry groaned from his bed. “Look, Malfoy, can we do this later? It's too early in the morning for this.”

“Yeah...” Malfoy sounded uncharacteristically understanding but the second Harry laid back down on the bed, he tugged his arm _hard_. “It's also too early for your crap, Potter.” He stood there smugly with his trademark smirk as Harry rubbed his head in pain.

“Ow...You didn't have to do that. I was going to get up.” He grouched.

“Sure you were.”

“Malfoy-”

“Call me Draco.”

“Okay…?” Harry gave him a weird look. “What does that have to do with all...this?”

“You know, Potter, you're going to have to get used to my name. Pansy's gonna notice.” Draco replied. “You have been acting weirdly enough. We shouldn't add anything else to the mix.”

Harry winced. He was right. “Then you have to call me Harry and stop calling Hermione and Ron by their last names!”

“Fine.” Malfoy let out a sigh. “I'll leave you to it then.”

Harry waited until Malfoy left to change. He tried to keep his eyes away as he was changing his clothes. It was _weird_. He was a guy, he shouldn't have felt embarrassed to see another guy's...parts. After telling himself that, he snuck a peek. It wasn't until Blaise began howling for him to get out of the bathroom that he realized he was staring longer than was appropriate. “Okay, I'll be right out. Just a minute!” He called, as he slid on his trousers. He had to go with one of those fancy shirts Draco had since he hadn't been able to find any casual clothes in the wardrobe (which was really disappointing).

~ ~

Draco’s jaw dropped when he saw Harry in the hallway. Harry _freaking_ Potter, the Chosen One, the so-called _savior,_ couldn't even tie a tie properly.

“Potter,” He growled. “Your tie…”

Harry looked down at his messy tangle of a tie and offered him a sheepish smile. “I didn't know how to tie it.”

Draco sighed in realization. “That explains why you never show up wearing ties.”

He leaned toward Harry so that they were only a few inches apart. He was so close that he could feel him breathing. Draco took a deep breath, licking his lips self-consciously. It especially didn't help that Harry always had that effect on him whenever he got too close.

“What are you doing, Malf-...Draco?”

He didn’t answer the question and for a minute, only the shuffling of fabric was heard.

Draco swiftly undid the tangles and in one motion, knotted the tie.

“...How did you do that?”

“Practice, Potter, practice.” Draco began to stride toward his next class.

“Thank you!” Harry called out after him.

“Don't mention it.” Draco threw a casual glance in his direction before resuming his walking.

Unfortunately for them, the exchange didn't go unnoticed by their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


End file.
